


Give Me The Brownie

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: SVT Needs Some Hugs [ON HIATUS I GUESS] [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, lol this is gonna be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Life just seems to get weirder and weirder for Jihoon...(Contains sexual content? Ish? No smut though. And it's at the veryyyyyyyyyyyyyy end)





	Give Me The Brownie

Jihoon stared at Jeonghan, who was kneeling in front of Seungcheol with his long hair spilling past his shoulders. He needed a haircut. Seungcheol himself was sitting on the couch, trying to watch a show. He huffed and pushed Jeonghan's head aside. There was a slight pout on Jeonghan's face.

"Maaaaasteeeeeeeer~ Give me the brownieeee!~" Jeonghan whined. Jihoon raised his eyebrows, and turned to Seokmin, who was standing next to him. Seokmin's hair was tousled and had what looked like pieces of pineapple in it... What on earth had he been doing to get fruit pieces stuck in his hair.  
  
"Do you know what's happening? And what's with the fruit?" Jihoon looked at Seokmin with a judging look. The other only shrugged.   
  
"He's been doing this all morning. Beats me. Oh and they're from Channie." Then Seokmin walked into the kitchen, probably to shove pie in Chan's face. Jisoo had spent all morning making pies, and already two of the apples were gone. It was a favorite among them all.  
  
After about a minute a screech could be heard, and Joshua's upset voice yelling, "THAT WAS THE LAST APPLE PIE, YOU IDIOT!" Jihoon shook his cream-colored head. Then he turned his attention back to the two on/in front of the couch. Seungcheol was staring blankly past Jeonghan's shoulder, realizing he would probably never be able to watch his show.  
  
"MAAASTEEER GIVE ME THE BROWNIEEEE!" Jeonghan was getting more and more desperate. Jihoon glanced at the individual on his knees, and let out a sigh.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, and saw Chan wiping whipped cream off of his face, with Seokmin laughing beside him. Joshua was glaring at the pair a wooden spoon in  hand. Jihoon walked past the brunette. From the living room, they heard Jeonghan whine again. "MASTER! GIVE ME THE FUCKING BROWNIEEEEEE!"   
  
"What the fuck does that even mean?" Jihoon asked, glaring at the doorway leading into the living room.   
  
Joshua spoke up. Possibly to defend his boyfriends. "First of all, language Jihoon! The baby is right here! And second of all, brownie is code word for-" He covered Chan's ears, "-dick." 

 

(I decided to make this better, and thought... Hey! Let's add in their reactions to this little bit!)

"Wait... So this entire time, he's been trying to get dicked down?" Seokmin scratched his head, looking confused. Jisoo let out a tired sounding sigh.

"I wish you would use a different term, but yes." The man looked embarrassed. Jihoon couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah? See how you like it if your boyfriend embarrasses you in front of your children!" 

"I'm not your baby! And I'm not your child!" Chan shouted from over at the table where he was licking whipped cream off of his fingers. They were all startled by a shouting from the living room.

"WELL THEN WHO'S BABY ARE YOU?" It was Jeonghan. No matter what, even if he wanted someone to smash him, he would never miss a chance to tease Chan.

"Jeonghan's baby..." Chan muttered. He looked defeated, and all three of the other men in the kitchen began to laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!" He sounded like a whiny child, which made them laugh even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i had so many other one-shots planned, and I wasn't even going to add this into the SVT Needs Some Hugs series, but I am now :P


End file.
